killjoysfandomcom-20200214-history
Vessel
Vessel is the fourth episode of Season 1 of Killjoys, as well as the fourth episode of the series. The episode aired July 10, 2015 on Syfy and Space. The Killjoys protect a group of Surrogates under siege in a Badlands fortress. Summary D'avin is now part of the Killjoys team and taking down Warrants with Dutch and Johnny. Bellus has a new warrant for Dutch from the Nine. Dutch doesn’t have much respect for the Nine, and isn’t really impressed when Delle Seyah Kendry of the Nine introduces herself and tells Dutch she needs her assistance to prevent a war. The last heir of Land Lahani, one of the nine clans, was implanted in a surrogate, and now no one knows where she is. Delle Sayeh wants the surrogate found quickly and quietly, without any links to Land Kendry. The Killjoys need to find out where the surrogate is hiding, so they go to Alvis Akari, who says the girl, Constance, is at a safe house in the Badlands of Westerley. In the Badlands they find a security projection hiding a fortress. Inside the fortress, they find five women. Surrogates. One is Constance. The nuns who are protecting them ambush the team with guns, because they think Dutch and team have come to execute Constance. And Constance is about to have her baby. Alarms go off and the team realizes there are mercenaries are outside the fortress. Dutch tells D'av to go with the other girls while she gets Constance ready to move, because, as she says, he's a big muscley distraction. Constance stresses to Dutch that the heir is only legitimate if born on Qreshi soil. Johnny and Jenny, one of the surrogates, get the fortress shields back on, but it was down long enough for people to have gotten in. Dutch is attacked by one of the mercenaries, but she can handle it - snapping the guy's neck. The mercenaries give their demands - they want Constance, and no one else will die. Mother Sal, one of the nuns, wants to give Constance up for the good of all the other women, but Dutch stops her. Constance goes her one better and stabs Mother Sal in the neck with her needle point. As it turns out, the girls have an arsenal in the fortress and know how to use it. Time to fight their way out! It's a gauntlet to get out, but the attackers apparently can't harm Constance, per their orders. So she offers to be a human shield. Especially after she gets a shot of drugs that turn her into a badass killing machine. Jenny sacrifices herself for her sisters, the other women and the Killjoys are able to get to Lucy and escape. Dutch communicates with Delle Sayeh, who accuses Dutch of blowing the whole discretion thing with the shootout, and she's washing her hands of the whole affair. Dutch and Johnny pilot Lucy past the Company’s patrol ships and lands at the Land Kendry estate, introducing Delle Seyah to the latest Qreshi citizen. The Nine are whole again. Dutch quotes Derhlek to Delle Seyah and let’s her know that she is the guardian of the baby now, with all the political clout that comes with that position. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Hannah John-Kamen as Dutch * Aaron Ashmore as John Jaqobis * Luke Macfarlane as D'avin Jaqobis Guest Stars * Mayko Nguyen as Delle Seyah Kendry * Nora McLellan as Bellus Haardy * Thom Allison as Pree * Morgan Kelly as Alvis Akari * Tamsen McDonough as Lucy (voice) Additional Cast * Jason Gosbee as The Commander * Brayden Jones as Enzo * Allie MacDonald as Clara * Dayle McLeod as Jenny * Louis Paquette as Mercenary * Alisha Phillips as Surrogate * Chloe Rose as Constance * Jamillah Ross as Delle Seyah House Guard * Laara Sadiq as Mother Sal Crew Directors * Andy Mikita Writers * Michael Foster * Michelle Lovretta * Emily Andras * Pat Joyes (script supervisor) Executive Producers * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Michelle Lovretta Producers * Jeremy Boxen * Karen Troubetzkoy * Regina Robb * Andrea Boyd Music * Killjoys Theme Song * Killjoys Episode Sound Tracks References Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes